


To Breathe Again

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hello, hello!It's been a while since I wrote anything for this series. But here's the last installment!!!Thank you all for sticking with me and sharing this journey! I really enjoyed writing it and I'm so glad you all liked it!!Enjoy the happiness!!! ♡





	To Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote anything for this series. But here's the last installment!!! 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and sharing this journey! I really enjoyed writing it and I'm so glad you all liked it!!
> 
> Enjoy the happiness!!! ♡

It had been five years since the loss of their unborn pup and Stiles was finally ready to try again. But now, as he stared at the lines for what felt like forever, he felt a mixture of emotions. He heard Derek calling his name, approaching.

“Stiles?” he asked, confused.

“Please tell me I'm not seeing things, Der,” he mumbled, pleading.

Derek peered down at the device. “It’s positive. You're pregnant.”

Tears filled Stiles’ eyes and a laugh slipped past his lips. With a happy shout, he threw his arms around his husband who was quick to share his excitement.


End file.
